Proud
by Kinnetik Ishisu
Summary: Harry wanted to get away from it all, but despite his efforts, there is a blonde that will not be left behind. Finished before Deathly Hallows and has some Queer as Folk spoilers


Well, for those of you who are in the HP fandom I bring you a Draco/Harry post war one-shot. It's barely a PG-13 for swearing and other stuff, but nothing we ain't have seen before.

So here it is, it's kind of weird, written with the Sccissor Sisters' song "I don't Feel like Dancing" as inspiration. Don't ask why I used Heather Small's Proud though... 

Harry is an executive of an American company called Kinnetik (oh yes QAF discrete crossover) and tonight he feels like dancing... -I suck at the summaries so you bette go inside...-

Disclaimer: As you know, these are all Jk Rowling's boys that I borrow just for the sake of fangirling, Cowlip owns Queer as Folk and that leaves me just with the plot as my sole property. But still here and having fun, woooohh! 

Proud  
A Harry/Draco's short Post war story

_It's a kind of Magic  
It's a kind of Magic  
It's a kind of Magic  
One dream,  
One soul,  
One prize  
One goal  
One golden glass  
Of what should be  
It's a kind of Magic_

The War ended three years ago and Harry felt like dancing. Supremely fucked, that after three whole years, he finally felt like celebrating. But yet again, it was no wonder, since two years ago he had few reasons for dancing: Ron and Hermione had perished; Professor Lupin had disappeared, taking with him the last pseudo father figure he had… and his relationship with Ginny –and the Wealeys- had taken a turn from the worst when she discovered who was Harry really in love with.

It was right there when Harry managed to convince Minister Shacklebolt to tell the Wizarding World that Harry Potter died after he defeated Voldemort. Harry attended his funeral, watched the remaining Weasleys, Neville and many other people cry for him and secretly wondered if a blond person could be crying for him as well. _I don't love you Potter! Get that in you scared head once and for all!..._

Tonight though, Harry felt like dancing. He had mourned enough; he had suffered enough. Nevertheless, no matter how incredibly in the mood he was for partying, he had no knowledge of where to go. Since he started to work as an ad executive at an American company called Kinnetik, he hadn't enjoyed of too much time for himself. His boss, Mr. Kinney, was a kind and hardworking man, so he expected very much the same of his employees and especially from Harry, who somehow turned out to become sort of a protégée.

Finally, it was no wonder again how Harry had been able to immerse himself in work and forget all about partying, regretting it this very night as he sat in Kinnetik with layers as colorful but lifeless companions. 

"Mr. Potter, still here?" a masculine voice asked from the doorway of Harry's office. The former Boy Who Lived turned to see his boss, Brian Kinney. 

"Yes, just finishing these layers and I'll be off. We have a long weekend ahead, if I'm not mistaken…" Harry answered, smiling vaguely. It had been a very long time since Harry enjoyed weekends or any holiday on a regular basis.

Brian Kinney was a man of instinct. He knew how to get around people and land the account most of his competitors wouldn't even dream of because of his superb intuition concerning people. Or his ability to fuck people –literally and figuratively according to his lover, Justin. At first, when he met Harry, he had a hunch. The 23 year old man standing in front of him knew nothing about advertising –no matter how many certificates he presented from universities in England. But then, his instinct told him to train Harry to become the best (homosexual) he could be. Oh, yes, he knew that young Mr. Potter was as gay as they came, but the bespectacled man didn't acknowledge it himself. Then, it was left up to Saint Brian Kinney to show the path of enlightenment to a poor, lost soul…

"You spend here like 24/7 kid, don't you have anyone to do at home or something?" Brian joked as the green eyed man turned scarlet. Ah, innocence…

"He,he... Well, I don't get out a lot, you see. A lot of work and I'm kind of slow in it…" Harry joked as well , trying to hide his lack of social life to his boss. After he saw him and his lover fucking on the desk of his office, Harry knew that man had the kind of life and the kind of lover he desired, which didn't help him to move on.

"Bullshit kid!"

"Beg your pardon sir?" 

"You heard me. B –U- L- L- S- H- I –T…. I don't know what you're running away from kid, but bottling up in work isn't gonna solve it." Brian calmly stated while he lighten up a cigarette. 

Harry was surprised; none of the people he knew in Pittsburg had ever talked to him like that. It was always: Hello, Mr. Potter/Bye, bye Mr. Potter. But, yet again, Brian Kinney was no ordinary man; Harry knew that from the first time he met him in his office and it was like he could see right through him. That fighting spirit, his no regrets lifestyle reminded Harry of someone from long ago that sported blond hair and a cocky attitude; someone he wasn't allowed to protect… 

"You're perceptive Mr. Kinney…" Harry said, "I met someone long ago who was very similar to you in that way…" 

"Is he dead?" Brian asked boldly. Harry wondered how Americans managed to be so straightforward with acquaintances.

"No. Well, I think not… I suppose… we just… lost contact I guess…" Harry muttered. Yes, of course, if losing contact implied ones former Potions Master forcefully dragging away the said person while you dealt with the most powerful, dark, evil wizard ever. 

Brian stared at his young protégée for several seconds. The young man before him reminded him so much of his son that he felt the need to help him. Aghggh, he needed to stop hanging out with Justin so much: the corniness can only be good in moderate amounts. 

"Potter, tell you what. I'm closing right now so sucks to be you because you won't be staying here and feeling sorry for yourself. Go home, get a shower, change your clothes and meet me here…" Brian told Harry tossing him a card with an address in it. 

"Club…Babylon?" Harry asked confused as he stared his boss. 

"Oh, my God… You really need to get a life kid…" Brian said while wondering how any self respecting gay man didn't know about THE Babylon. And again, Brian Kinney, shepherd of lost souls…

"It's a club I own. Just tell the bouncer that Mr. Kinney is expecting you and your name so you don't have to line up like the losers do." 

With that, Brian walked out of the office, leaving the young executive to wonder of it was a good idea to attend this so called Club Babylon…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Remus Lupin stared at Narcissa Malfoy's grave in a cemetery near the Saint Mungo's Hospital. The only woman he had ever loved and the only woman that ever loved him back had finally found peace exactly two years ago. He knew that after the war, Harry would need him to recover, but having been asked by Severus to assist him in trying to cure Narcissa was a plead he couldn't play deaf to. Not even for Harry; he had lost Sirius to Harry, he couldn't lose Narcissa to Harry also. However, he didn't expect the guilt that came when he heard that Harry was dead soon after the Ministry was able to communicate with most of the Wizarding villages. He'll never forget that day because it was when Draco finally dragged out from a tortured Lucius that Narcissa was not going to wake up from the curse he threw upon her. _She will beautifully freeze to death…_ Lucius madly laughed as Draco executed the Avada Kedavra on him.

_"Dear wizards and Witches from all ages that can hear my words today" _Kingsley stated _"It is in our darkest hour that I dare to bring you hope wherever you are" _Remus held Narcissa's cold hand stronger while he looked at Draco and signaled him to bring Snape from the murky kitchen where he was preparing some version of tea. _"Since the wizard known as Lord Voldemort revived, our days have been long and our nights even longer. We have had to mourn friends, lovers and innocents who died at the hand of the Death Eaters" _How could Remus forget that while holding the hand of his beloved, or watching Snape wallow in remembrances of a love the Death Eaters took or even Draco, who waited for Harry to tell him how much he loved him. The young pair were head over heels one for the other but Draco's pride and Harry's desire to protect the one he loved were enough reasons for them not to act upon their desires.

_"But now I tell you that you have to wait no longer. Our prayers have been answered and finally the one that named himself the Dark Lord is no longer among us, this time for good!" _A magnificent cheer was heard in and out Remus' small and ran down cottage. Draco embraced laughing a bewildered Snape and Remus brought Narcissa's cool hand to his face, smiling and laughing. Remus even believed that with Harry as a winner, he could even find a cure for Narcissa, the possibilities were endless… _"However, amidst this happiness, the one person that deserved sharing it with us won't be able to no more…"_ Remus opened his eyes as fear gripped his heart. He turned his eyes to Draco, whose eyes showed the same fear that was overtaking his senses. _"The courage showed by Harry Potter in sacrificing his own life to defeat the Dark Lord knew no bounds…"_

Remus gripped even tighter Narcissa's icy hand while Snape ran after Draco, who had bolted unexpectedly outside the cottage and the non apparition boundaries. The Potions Master later informed Remus that young Mr. Malfoy was last seen by the last person he could have possibly thought of: Percy Weasley. 

ooooooooooooooooo

Ginny Weasley felt numb when she heard Kingsley Shacklebolt speaking about Harry's death. The week before the final battle against Voldemort, they had fought and said a lot of things neither of them meant, but were lurking in their hearts ever since they got together. The final straw was when Ginny overheard Hermione and Harry talking one night in Grimmauld Place.

_"You have to tell him, Harry! It's not fair for you both!"_

__

"Don't you think I know, Hermione? But…"

__

"Oh, my God, you already told him! And what did he say?"

__

"He's a Slytherin, Hermione, what do you think he said?"

__

"When are you going to tell Ginny? She also deserves to know…"

__

"I don't know; I don't want to hurt her, Hermione. And besides, he said no, so Ginny doesn't have to know. At least not yet…"

But Ginny decided she _did_ have to know and barged in the middle of Harry and Hermione's talk, relishing on Harry's panicked face. Hermione quietly excused herself and ran before the patented Weasley temper melted Harry into ashes.

_"What is it that I don't have to know, Harry?" _Ginny said venomously. She wasn't a fool; she knew the look on Harry's face when he saw Draco Malfoy. It was the look that she had always longed for him to give her: desire, lust, love and pure adoration all blend together. 

_"Nothing Gin! Honestly, can't I have some privacy when I'm talking with someone?"  
_

_  
"Don't give me that, Harry Potter. I know too well that you both were talking about Draco sodding Malfoy!"  
_

_  
"If you're so sure, then why do you ask?! Nothing that I tell you is going to change your mind. It's always your way, or the highway!"  
_

_  
"How dare you…"  
_

_  
"Isn't it so Ginny? Ever since we got together in my sixth year, you have never understood my reasoning. You do whatever you wish when I only want to keep you out of danger!"_

__

"Always the hero, aren't you Harry? Well I have news for you, I'm not the little girl that was in love with you. Not anymore. You've changed into something I cannot follow, always trying to save the people but never allowing anyone outside of Ron and Hermione to help you. I'm sick of it, DO YOU HEAR ME , SICK!!"

__

"GO AWAY IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, GINNY! YOU'RE THE ONE TRYING TO CHANGE ME INTO SOMETHING I'M NOT WILLING TO BECOME! I CANNOT FORGET ABOUT OTHERS! PEOPLE ARE DYING OUT THERE AND THEY NEED ME !"  


_  
" I NEED YOU HARRY! CAN YOU NOT SEE? OR SUDDENLY THAT CREEP MALFOY HAS JUST GOTTEN ALL YOU ATTENTION?"_

__

" Not suddenly…"

__

"What did you say?"

__

"Draco Malfoy has got my attention for the longest of times…Even before you…" Harry said softly, but with a determined look towards an enraged Ginny. 

-SLAP!!-

Ginny slapped Harry as hard as she could, while the tears wouldn't just stop falling from her eyes. Harry stumbled backwards, with his hand on his left –just smacked- cheek. 

_"I HATE YOU HARRY! DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME OR MY FAMILY EVER AGAIN!!" _Ginny said while she fled from the room. And what hurt her most was that Harry didn't chase her as he had done in their previous arguments, when the illusion of love was still alive…That very night, Harry, Ron and Hermione left Grimmauld place and she never saw them again…

Two months later, while she was resting in St Mungo's after a surprise Death Eater attack, some witches had managed to get their hand into a wireless and were trying to tune up Minister's Shacklebolt new address to the community:

_"Dear w….izr…ds and Witches from all ages that can h…r my word..s today…."_The interference was cutting Kingsley's message through. With difficulty, Ginny managed to sit on her bed while the witches were trying frantically to get the connection back.. _"But now I tell y…u that you have to wait no…..r. Our prayers have been answered and finally the one that named himself the Dark Lord is no longer among us, this time for good!" _The connection flickered again but the witches enthusiastically cheered and squealed while Ginny smiled for the first time since Ron's demise. She dragged herself to one of the witches' bed and tried to get the connection back in line. Now all that was left was for she and Harry to find Hermione and …._ "The courage showed by Harry Potter in sacrificing his own life to defeat the Dark Lord knew no bounds…"_ The witches suddenly quieted and Ginny held her breath, not believing what she just heard._"From now on, we will live our lives indebted with the ones who joined Harry Potter in his venture of saving us and I ask you all from wherever you are to salute The Boy Who Lived and his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger in the way they deserve…"_The witches poured themselves some water in murky glasses and toasted to Harry, Ron and Hermione's sake while Ginny marched resolutely out of the door, fainting shortly before she could reach the handle. 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

If someone had told Kingsley Shacklebolt that he would have to assume the leadership of wizarding Britain while all the after-the-Dark-Lord-chaos cleared up, he would have laughed in their faces and returned to his training to become the best Auror ever. Kingsley was a man of the field, The Auror, or so his colleagues would call him. Some even dared to say that he was on the way becoming a very much sexier version of Alastor Moody, fact which embarrassed him to no end. 

That day, when the Ministry was attacked, he didn't have any time to ponder on what was or wasn't said about him. The alarm rang loud and terrible through all the lower levels of the Ministry, while the first levels were burning in the fires of vengeance. The Death Eaters were having their delights torturing the in-session Wizengamot until none of its members could think of nothing but sweet, relieving, death. By the time the Auror force managed to reach the Wizengamot's room, the only person Kingsley could fight to save was Percy Weasley. After that, apparently, Kingsley became the man everyone turned to for instructions, authorizations and Merlin knew what else. Nevertheless, it was not everyday that you managed to kill Voldemort's right handywoman, Bellatrix Lestrange, or so Percy reminded him constantly when he complained about everyone depending on him. 

Yep, Percy Weasley became the personal assistant of the new Minister Shacklebolt. After Kingsley saved him from Bellatrix's Crucio, Percy was a constant fixation to his side.

_"You saved me, Kingsley." _Percy stated calmly as the new Minister asked him why he was ordering papers in his new office, over the ashes of the Wizengamot. _"As I told you that day when you got me out of Bellatrix's hands, I am your man. Through and through…"_

So, that day, when Harry Potter came to him and asked him to tell the world that he died, it was Percy Weasley who convinced him to do it. 

_"Please, Kingsley, I'm begging you. Tell them that I've died! You're the Minister, they'll believe you!" _Harry pleaded Kingsley. 

_"But why Harry?! You've vanquished Voldemort! Everything turned out as you wanted! Now you can finally have your life; the life your parents fought to protect!" _the Minister couldn't comprehend why the boy who lived was asking that from him. 

_"I want a different life! One where I'm not Harry Potter the savior, but simply Harry Potter. You know what awaits me at home tonight? Nothing and no one of the ones I really cared for. The Weasleys aren't speaking to me and after what happened to Ron, I cannot blame them. Hermione's body was never found and even I lost hope right now of ever finding it and returning it to her parents. Draco and Snape are still on the run, perhaps they don't even know that I already killed Voldemort and Lupin has disappeared."  
_

_  
"You still have us Harry.." _Percy said from behind Kingsley. _"I know that you and I never had this good relationship, but I can talk to my family, make them understand…"  
_

_  
"I thank you Percy, more than you imagine. But I want to leave it all behind and you know I won't be able to as long as I'm The Boy Who Lived…"_

Kingsley paced around for a bit, thinking about a good way of convincing Harry to give up that crazy idea, when he heard Percy speak: 

_"Ok, Harry .We'll do it."_

__

"Really? I don't know how to thank you and…"  


_  
"Percy, are you out of your mind?! We cannot pretend that someone, least of all Harry Potter is dead!" _Kingsley said to the bespectacled Weasley. 

Percy turned his back to the men with him in the Minister's office and spoke slowly, almost whispering _"While…while I was assisting Minister Scrimgeour, there were times when we had to… disappear - if that's the word- certain people. Whether their disappearances were as innocent as the one I propose for Harry or more drastic as the one of certain Death Eater collaborators, I can confidently say that our success rate was of a 100."  
_

_  
"And which one do you propose?" _Harry asked hopefully while Kingsley listened. After all, he couldn't deny this to Harry if it was the only way the boy would be happy at last. 

_"The muggle police has a program for protecting witnesses of danger. There was some infiltration in the American police by the Ministry in order to get some tips of how this worked. After 6 months or so, the information was delivered to me and I modified it accordingly. I got contacts in Los Angeles, Pittsburg, New York; countries as Japan, Canada, Costa Rica, Brazil or Chile. There were many volunteers for this project, all eager to get out people of Voldemort's grasp as quickly and efficiently as possible. Therefore we got fake documents, certificates, degrees from prestigious muggle educational centers and gave these people a new identity. Some had to have their memories somewhat modified, but…"  
_

_  
"I don't want you to modify my memory!" _Harry suddenly sprung from his seat. Percy smiled from the shadows. 

_"Nor I intend to Harry. Those with modified memories were those too weak to protect themselves or who were abysmally incompetent in Occlumency. Neither is your case, so I think I still have some favors to call so I can get you out of here. But that is the Minister's decision." _

Kingsley faced the look of a hopeful Harry and a blank faced Percy. _"As long as there is no way of someone ever finding out…, do it Percy." _Percy nodded and motioned Harry to follow him outside of Kingley's office through a passage behind a portrait from which Kingsley had no knowledge. Harry paused a moment to embrace Kingsley and followed Percy through the portrait. Kingsley got ready to address England and tell it that their hero had perished…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Draco Malfoy stunned a couple of unsuspecting guards that were excitedly distracted after Minister Shacklebolt's speech. He was still a Death Eater to the eyes of many Ministry officials, until Kingsley cleared his name in a public ceremony as he had promised Draco after Harry convinced him to join the Order. He slithered through the shadows and managed to track quite efficiently the former Wizengamot's gathering room. He entered and found a shocked Kingsley sitting behind a rusty desk, staring back at him._

__

_"Malfoy! What in Merlin's name are you doing here!! I haven't been able to tell all my officers the details of your condition. If someone had found you…"  
_

_  
"Where is Harry?" Draco asked the Minister._

"Malfoy, didn't you hear my speech through the wireless? I don't know how to tell you this but…"

"I BLOODY HEARD YOUR SPEECH!! NOW TELL ME WHERE IS HARRY OR I WON'T BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ACTIONS!!" Draco slammed his fist to Kingley's desk and it cracked soundly.

"Stop this kind of behavior at once, Mr. Malfoy!" said a stern voice that Draco recognized as the one belonging to Percy –Prefect- Weasel. The said man was emerging from behind a portrait and was addressing him in an insolent way. "I don't know who you think you are but you _**will**__ respect Minister Shacklebolt, do I make myself clear?"_

"Cut the self-righteous attitude, Weasel!" Draco said while getting his emotions under check and staring Percy down at the same time. "You're just a pompous prick who betrayed his family and joined the losers' side. Now that being the personal assistant of Minister Shacklebolt has saved your sorry-arsed reputation, you crawl up to him like the power mongering whore you are! 

__

Percy smirked, non plussed by Draco statement. "That could be so, yes. I _**am**__ a power mongering individual. I've never denied the fact or pretended otherwise, like you for example… Don't you dare think that we weren't aware of what happened in that little Death Eater reunion you assisted to bring us __**vital**__ information…" Percy sat in a couch located in a far, dark corner of the office and crossing his legs, he continued: "I am aware that while you were there, pretending to get information for our side, you were just bidding your time. I know that in exchange of most scopes you got for us, you traded Ron and Hermione's secret hiding place, huh? Oh, I see, that has turned you even paler, ja ja…"_

__

"How dare you judge me! I did what I had to do to keep Harry alive!" said Draco while stepping back from Percy's accusatory gaze. He did what he had to do, it was a desperate situation. It was whether he could or not keep his position as Voldemort's most trusted Death Eater, to prove his worth, to do everything to ensure Harry's survival and success. "I'm sure that Granger and Weasley would have understood…"

__

"Them? Perhaps, but what about Harry? What if I spilled the beans to him, huh, what then?" Percy got up and strode calmly to Draco. "What if I were to walk straight to him and tell him that you are the bastard that handed Voldemort his friends in a silver platter and then went home to mourn their demise like the traitorous whore you've always been?"

__

Draco yelled madly, withdrawing his wand and pointing it to Percy. Much to his surprise, Percy drew his quite a second before and what pointing straight at his forehead. "You didn't really expect that I wouldn't be prepared, huh Malfoy? Just give me a reason and I swear by Ron and Hermione's memory that I _**will**__ kill you…"_

__

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kingsley bellowed while withdrawing his own wand and getting between Draco and Percy. "YOU WILL CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

__

"TO HELL WITH YOU SHACKLESBOLT! I _**WILL**__ FIND HARRY, I SWEAR TO GOD. AND YOU, WEASEL, WILL HEAR FROM ME AGAIN…" Draco said while pocketing his wand and fleeing from the room. Kingsley tried to stop him, but a sob behind him halted his step. Percy's righteous and icy attitude was crumbling as he fell on his knees and sobbed like a child for the loss of Ron and the sacrifices he did for the Ministry that deprived him from his loved ones..._   
_  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_

_  
_Harry stood before the gates of Club Babylon in Pittsburg. Here he was in a simple red button up and black jeans while he stood in front of the multi-coloured building that exuded electronic and trance music by its pores. He didn't know what had possessed him to come: he didn't even dance for starters; some of the people in the larger-than-life line to enter were strangely looking at him as if they couldn't decide whether they should eat him or fuck him and that gave him the creeps. It was too much like the way Draco used to look at him when they were at Hogwarts and later. Just when he was about to bolt and spend a quiet evening at home with a Smirnoff and some Korean food, a firm grip on his right arm stooped him.

"Glad you could make it Potter" his boss, Brian Kinney, dressed in a tight red t-shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket saluted him.

"I was just thinking that maybe this is not such a good idea, so I was…" Harry tried to disentangle himself without much success.

"Nonsense, honey!" A fruity and cheerful man spoke from behind him and entangled Harry's left arm with his right one."Brian has told us all about you Oh, sorry, I forgot the introductions! My name is Emmet and the blond twink behind Brian is his boyfriend Justin." Harry looked behind his boss to see a group of people looking at him from where he of course recognized his boss's boyfriend. Emmet continued: "The ones behind Justin are my best friend Teddy and his best half Blake. Next to them are Michael and his partner Ben, their son Hunter behind them who attended this gathering absolutely uninvited…"

"Hey! They told me I could come!"said a brown haired man from the back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's get moving ladies.." Brian said while taking Justin's hand and heading straight for the door. Emmet dragged a bewildered Harry through the door as well, behind Brian, followed by the small crowd of Brian's friends. 

"So Justin, where's the other twat that was coming with you?" 

"He'll be here. 'Said he had to buy some new stuff to go clubbing and something about his hair…" 

"Jesus, that kid is going bald one of these days. He spends so much time in front of the fucking mirror that I'm wondering if he doesn't wank with his own picture as side dish."

" Nope, I don't think so. But yet again, I've never seen him wank so I couldn't tell you…" 

"You better not…" 

Harry was led into the Twilight Zone, or so he thought. The music was numbing his senses and sliver glitter was falling from the red-blue-green-yellow sky. Feathered men were dancing on platforms… 

_  
__**I look into the window, of my mind  
reflections of the fears I know I've left behind.  
I step out of the ordinary,  
I can feel my soul ascending,  
I'm on my way, can't stop me now.  
And you can do the same, yeah! **__  
_

_  
_"Come one Harry, let's dance!" Blake, Emmet and Justin dragged him to the center of the room, where all the men gathered were jumping, grinding and enjoying themselves. And, as Harry learnt a few minutes later, it was highly infectious behaviour.

__

_**What have you done today to make you feel proud?  
It's never too late to try…  
What have you done today to make you feel proud?  
You could be so many people, if you made that grab for freedom.  
What have you done today to make you feel proud? **_

__

Harry danced and grinded against quite a few number of men, relishing on his new found hunk status, or so Emmet said. He would have given everything for Ron and Hermione to be here, enjoying this moment with him. And also… No, no, no, no more sad thoughts. Ron and Hermione are far better than he is and they all will meet again someday; Draco… he was sure they will never see each other again, so it was useless to dwell upon his failures._  
_

_  
__**Still so many answers I don't know –there are so many answers-**_

So I step out of the ordinary  
I can feel my soul ascending, I'm on my way, can't stop me now  
You can do the same!  


_**  
What have you done today to make you feel proud?  
It's never too late to try…  
What have you done today to make you feel proud?  
You could be so many people, if you made that grab for freedom.  
What have you done today to make you feel proud? **__  
_

_  
_Harry saw somewhere from Emmet's back how his boss and Justin greeted another blonde and that the said man was heading towards where he and Emmet were dancing.

"May I?" a somewhat familiar grave voice asked from behind Emmet. The latter turned to the blond man, about Harry's size, asking for his partner. 

"Sure! Harry, baby, see you later!" Emmet took off with a exaggerated wink to the bespectacled man. 

Only then could Harry comprehend why Percy told him that his disappearance could be the Ministry's one failure. As he stared into Draco Malfoy's gray eyes, while he let himself be wrapped into his green clad arms, he finally understood why Ron had always told him that he should beware of the Malfoy's power. Draco had somehow infiltrated into the muggle life and tracked him up to Babylon and his new acquaintances. And as his lips were hungrily claimed by the blond he was more than sure that what a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets, no matter what._  
_

__

_**Proud, yeah, we need a change, yeah  
Do it today, yeah, I can feel my spirit rising  
Change, yeah, we need a change, yeah, so do it today, yeah  
Cause I can see a clear horizon…**___

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_  
In the other side of the world, Kingsley Shacklebolt was finishing some document signing when Percy Weasley strode into his office, kissed him softly, gave him his resignation letter and left the Minister's office, closing the door quietly behind him…  
_

__

_**What have you done today to make you feel proud? **__  
_

_The... End?_


End file.
